kryptofandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Krypto the Superdog: The hero and protagonist of the show, formerly 's pet on Krypton before it was destroyed. He has all of the powers of Superman, though some are heightened due to being a dog, such as his super hearing and sense of smell. Krypto also shares Superman's moral values and feelings, which has been used as a weakness against him in some cases. This version of Krypto has a slightly different origin story. Krypto is voiced by: Jess Harnell. * Streaky the Supercat: A who lives next door to Krypto and Kevin's family. In episode 3, "The Streaky Story", Streaky gained superpowers by a duplicating ray that was aimed at Krypto, but reflected off of him and hit Streaky instead; Streaky later found that he had superpowers similar to Krypto's. Streaky belongs to a girl named Andrea. Unlike Krypto, Streaky is less serious about his superhero activities, and sometimes needs prodding to perform heroic deeds, but usually is dependable. Streaky is voiced by: Carlos Alazraqui. * Kevin Whitney: Kevin is the young boy who Krypto lives with in the series, with Superman's permission. Kevin enjoys Krypto's company greatly, and is able to communicate with him and the other animals in the series thanks to a universal translator device. Kevin has a bratty named Bailey who finds out Krypto's secret, but fortunately he's such a notorious liar that no adult believes him. Kevin also has a two-year-old sister named Melanie, who refers to Krypto as "Kippo". Kevin is voiced by: Audrey Wasilewski. * Ace the Bat-Hound: Batman's pet (though Ace says he is Batman's partner), a . Ace fights crime utilizing various detective skills and gadgetry built into his collar (an analogue of Batman's ); he also uses a rocket sled for traveling long distances. Ace wears a dark colored cape and cowl similar to Batman's, and (like Batman) possesses a stoic personality ; however, Ace does occasionally work alongside Krypto and considers him an ally. Ace's nemeses are 's cat Isis, 's pet , and 's trained birds. Ace is voiced by: Diedrich Bader. * Andrea: Kevin's next door neighbor, and the owner of Streaky. Andrea enjoys making Streaky play dress-up, but was not aware of his (or Krypto's) superheroic identity until later in the series, when she accidentally stumbles upon Krypto's spaceship. In Iguanikah, it is revealed that Andrea is . She loves to play and dress up Streaky, and she treats him like a baby. Andrea treating Streaky like a baby is similar to the cartoon . Andrea is voiced by Grey DeLisle. * The Dog Star Patrol: A superpowered group of who each possess a unique superpower, and fight crime across the galaxy. Krypto joined the Dog Stars by helping the group out on a mission. Ace the Bathound and Streaky the Supercat helped them out on different occasions. The group is based on DC Comics' and . The members of the Dog Star Patrol include: * Brainy Barker: (voiced by Kath Soucie): A in appearance (although she refers to herself as an Afghan in the episode "Meet the Dog Stars"), she is the leader of the Dog Star Patrol. Brainy Barker possesses / powers, allowing her to read minds, project forcefields, and levitate objects.now she inflates her body like a balloon and the new name is mammoth mutt * Mammoth Mutt: (voiced by Nika Futterman): A with the ability to inflate her body to an enormous ball-shaped size, allowing her to use her size to attack foes. She can also expand other parts of her body. * Bull Dog (voiced by John DiMaggio): A with stereotype British gestures and two -like horns that can be used for attacking foes and breaking objects. * Paw Pooch (voiced by James Arnold Taylor): A with the ability to grow/sprout multiple limbs, allowing him to dig and run quickly. * Tail Terrier (voiced by Billy West): A with the ability to stretch his tail and use it like a lasso. Also talks with a accent. * Tusky Husky (voiced by Jason Marsden): A with a stereotype accent and a giant front tooth which he can use as a drill. * Hot Dog (voiced by Tom Kenny): A with the ability to generate tremendous heat and breathe fire. * Drooly (reserve member) (voiced by Frank Welker): A who can use his drool as a weapon in various ways, such as grabbing objects, creating bubbles, and use them as projectiles. Appeared only once. * Superman (voiced by Tim Daly): The main superhero of . He was only seen in "Episode 2:"Krypto's Scrypto: part 2" * Stretch-O-Mutt: Buddy, a guard dog at , fell into a vat of chemicals and developed shape-changing powers similar to Plastic Man. Sometimes he can be too silly for his own good. Voiced by: Jeff Bergman. * Thundermutt: An egotistical canine actor who plays a heroic canine in the movies. He is somewhat jealous of Krypto and Ace, but though cowardly, mostly good at heart. Voiced by: Jeff Bennett . * Jimmy the Rat: A rat who often serves as an informant for Krypto and Ace (or even a villain if he is bribed, or tortured hard enough). Voiced by: Rob Paulsen. * Robbie the Robin: Robbie is a robin who was saved after he witnessed an encounter between Ace and The Joker's hyenas. After that, he decides to be Ace's sidekick, much to Ace's dismay. Robbie was based on Robin (specifically, the version). Voiced by: Jeff Garcia. * The Supercat Fan Club (voiced by Nathan Ruegger, Tress MacNeille and Nancy Cartwright): Led by Streaky's nephew, Squeaky, they are a group of fans of Supercat. * Melanie (voiced by Tara Strong): Kevin's baby sister. She knows that Krypto ("Kippo" as she puts it) is Superdog, but being a baby, her parents don't take her seriously. * Bailey '''(voiced by Pamela Segall Adlon): Kevin's bratty cousin. He too discovered Krypto's secret, and has unsuccessfully tried to reveal it. '''Villains * Mechanikat: The main villain of the series, he could be based on or . Mechanikat is a feline who constantly plots to conquer Earth. He usually keeps a bit of kryptonite on hand to use against Krypto, or to power up his machines with so they can affect Krypto. He is also a member of the Villains Club. Mechanikat is voiced by: Maurice LaMarche. * Snooky Wookums: Mechanikat's and secret agent, Snooky is an evil mastermind kitten who uses his cuteness and smarts to cause all sorts of trouble for Krypto and the Dog Star Patrol. He later then became part of the Supercat Fan Club. Snooky is voiced by: Keith Ferguson. * Delilah (voiced by Laraine Newman): Another feline agent of Mechanikat. Delilah's outfit changes in season two, adding on purple-colored plates of armor in various areas on her body. * Ignatius: The pet of Superman's archenemy, Lex Luthor. Like Luthor, Ignatius is very intelligent, vain, and is morally ambivalent about making others suffer for personal gain; however, he is effete, selfish, and tends to behave in a much less dignified manner than Luthor. He is also more prone to engaging in frivolous (and dangerous) personal whims, such as employing a growth ray to enlarge a caterpillar for his supper, or using a to harvest one of Krypto's hairs as part of a scheme to grow himself a lovely fur coat. Notable is that on occasion he shows basic morals and honor. Ignatius is voiced by: Kevin Michael Richardson. * The Joker's Hyenas: A pair of Hyenas who serve the Joker. Some confusion about which is Bud and which is Lou can be found, considering that both look almost exactly the same other than their collars. Bud wears a purple collar, and Lou wears a green collar. Their names are a reference to comedians . They are animated here with -red coats, a nod to , rather than the ones from Batman: The Animated Series. * Isis: A female cat who works with Catwoman. Isis, like her mistress, is seductive, and also a master thief. In Batman: The Animated Series she was a black or dark cat--possibly a ; here, she is a . Streaky was initially smitten with her. Isis is voiced by: Grey DeLisle. * The Bad News Birds: Three birds who work with the Penguin (who, like the Joker and Catwoman, never actually appears in the show) and are usually up to some elaborate caper. They are Artie the Puffin, Griff the Vulture (voiced by Matt Hill), and Waddles the Penguin (voiced by Tom McGrath). * Dogwood: A half-dog, half-plant hybrid who can turn any plant or tree into living beings. Although his powers are reminiscent of 's, he doesn't seem to be associated with her. He bears a striking resemblance to another cartoon canine, Dogwood is voiced by Joe Alaskey. * Mertin the Magnificent: A magician's rabbit that carries around a magic wand he stole from his master. Mertin is a master of magic himself. His only real intentions are stealing carrots, but he can hold his own against Krypto and Ace if confronted by them. Mertin is voiced by: Jim Cummings. * Super-Flea (voiced by Frank Welker): A Kryptonian flea who stowed away on Krypto's ship. Like all Kryptonion creatures it gained a multitude of powers under Earth's yellow sun. it only appeared in the episode Super Flea * The Junkyard Dogs '(voiced by Dan Castellaneta, Tom Kenny and John DiMaggio): A group of ne'er-do-well strays led by Muttsy, a street-wise but greedy mutt. One member, Beazle, looks similar to with a . At best small-time hoods, they do periodically menace the heroes, and once took advantage of Krypto when he lost his memory due to kryptonite exposure. * 'Krypto's Tail: Once when Krypto was exposed to red kryptonite his tail came tolife and was separated from him and caused havoc. * Blackbeak and the pie-rats (voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray): A thorn on Scretch-O-Mutt's side. Cracker and Cheese thieves. Blackbeak is a parrot while the others are rats.